A Little More Of This
by dragonartist5
Summary: A small collection of HiccupxAstrid one-shots! Contains A LOT of Hiccstrid fluff! Rated T just to be safe.


Sorrow and Comfort

**Author's Note: I hope you like this collection of one-shots. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 2!**

**Story and characters © Dreamworks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or story of How To Train Your Dragon!**

In the events that followed his father's death, Hiccup was no longer what he used to be. She had seen him around the village, his shoulders weighed down, as if by a heavy burden. His eyes were no longer filled with glowing light, as they once had been. Hiccup no longer flew Toothless for pleasure, though the Night Fury stayed by his side every minute of every single day.

Hiccup was overworking himself, trying desperately to be the man his father expected him to be. Astrid tried to help him as much as she could, but he shut her out, sometimes even avoiding her presence. He had built walls around his hear, to protect himself from the guilt and grief that would slowly destroy him.

Astrid spent most of her nights crying for him and for Toothless. She cried for Stoick and a little for herself too. She didn't know how to help the man she so dearly loved. He wouldn't open up, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He did his Chiefly duties in silence, going from day to day trying to be his father. Even Valka, his mother, who understood him so well, could not break the the walls of grief that consumed him.

Astrid sat on her bed at her parent's house, her head buried in her hands. Stormfly was curled by the door, one concerned eye trained on her. Grief hung heavy in heart. She missed Stoick, her chief, dearly, but she missed the real Hiccup even more. The kind, patient person she loved seemed to have vanished. Everywhere she went, everything she touched, reminded her of the great chief they had lost. Stoick left behind done thing, though, that was a greater rememberance of him than anything else ever would be. His son. Astrid had never before realized how much Hiccup was like the former chief. Hiccup, like his father, cared about his people, and his will to help others and his patience glowed within him. It was as if Stoick's very soul lived within his son.

She squeezed her eyes shut, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "What am I going to do?" She yelled, her fist swinging out to punch the wall, knuckles cracking against the wood. Stormfly sprang to her feet, racing over to Astrid's side. "It's not you, girl." She said quietly, stroking the dragon softly. Stormfly crooned, laying her head in the young Viking's lap. "I'm just worried about him, Stormfly." She whispered.

Astrid finally slipped into an uneasy sleep. Nightmares tormented her slumber, mostly involving Hiccup's death. The dreams had been occuring a often the past few days. She hadn't had these nightmares since Hiccup had battled the Red Death seven years previously. The thought worried her, but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She couldn't even imagine a world without the boy she loved.

When she awoke, Stormfly was fast asleep, and dawn light filtered through the window. She got up quickly, and, pulling on her hood, stepped out into the morning air. The sun had not yet risen, and she knew the only viking to most likely be up at this time was . . . Hiccup.

He emerged from the door of his house, Toothless following suit. She quickly hid, wishing to watch him from a distance, unnoticed. The young chief walked slowly across the village, the young Night Fury trotting along at his side. He got closer, and it was then she saw his face closely for the first time in days. His eyes were red and puffy, shadowed with grief and pain. Tears still sparkled on his cheeks where he had not bothered to wipe them away. Astrid wished she could run to him, comfort him, hold him and never let go, but he wouldn't allow it.

A single tear rolled down her own cheek. He had never looked so broken. He stopped walking suddenly, and pulled something folded from a pocket. It unraveled, touching the ground at his feet. Stoick's cloak.

He stared at it for a few seconds, before clutching it to his heart. Hiccup suddenly fell, doubled over in pain, his knees hitting the ground. Toothless's head shot up, and he nudged his rider, the dragon's eyes, too, sparkling with unshed tears.

Astrid gasped, springing to her feet and running to his side. Hiccup was sobbing, his breath coming in pained gasps as he kneeled, head bowed so that it rested on his fists, which were clenched around the cloak. "Hiccup!" She whispered, dropping to her knees beside him. He hardly registered she was there, sobs still wracking his body. She reached around and pulled his body into her, her hand resting on the back of his head. This time, he reached and clutched her shoulder, fingernails digging into her skin, knuckles white as he struggled to fight the battle of grief raging inside him. He allowed her to hold him. Astrid didn't want to ever let go.

"Oh, Hiccup, I'm so sorry." She whispered as he clung to her, his eyes glazed over in grief. She felt her own tears beginning to fall as she kneeled beside him. She held him until his sobs subsided slowly. Hiccup's breaths were coming in great panicked gasps, but the tears had stopped. She could feel his shoulders shaking violently as the sobs died away.

She stayed silent, her fingers tracing his tear-stained cheeks. "I-I just want h-him back." he said in a strained voice. "I see him everywhere, in my house, around the village, in m-my mother-" He choked, still clinging to her. "It's my fault he's dead. All my f-fault." Hiccup sobbed, more tears squeezing themselves through his swollen eyelids. Astrid gripped his shoulders firmly and placed a gentle hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Hiccup Haddock, you listen to me. It is not your fault he died. Don't you ever say it's your fault!" She choked, her grip on him loosening. Hiccup sobbed again. "I m-miss him." Astrid blinked away more tears. "I know. We all miss him. He was a great man, Hiccup. A great chief, a great father." She paused. Hiccup lifted his head, staring at her. "I don't doubt you will live up to him, Hiccup. You are a great man, a great Chief. He lives on inside you, and you will make him proud." Astrid whispered, still stroking his freckled cheeks.

"I love you." She said, pressing her lips to his. He blinked, and kissed her back, his arms tightening around her shoulders, pulling her closer, sheltering her. She opened her eyes, drawing back. "Better?" She asked, smiling up at him. A small smile found it's way onto his lips. "Almost." She laughed, and placed her lips gently on that smile, feeling the warmth that emanated from his skin, and the comfort she felt with his arms around her.

When she pulled back a second time, Hiccup truly was smiling. "I love you, too. Thank you. I guess all I needed was a little more of . . . this." He said, hugging her to him. She laughed, punching him softly on the shoulder. She stood up, helping the young chief to his feet. "Whenever you need me, I'll always be here for you, you know that." She whispered, kissing him one last time on the cheek. He caught her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I'll always be here for you, too. Don't think I'm leaving you anytime soon." He grinned, dropping her hand. "See you soon, milady!"

He turned, walking towards the great hall. She looked after him fondly, realizing his shoulders were squared proudly once again, the 'Hiccup Flair' was back. She turned, eyes closed as she remembered the feeling of his arms around her once again. She knew that all she needed in her life was that boy. His quirks, his laugh, his shy smile. She loved him, and she always would.


End file.
